<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>盛世安康戏录——洞房花烛（杨懿×裴却） by GuChengjing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827544">盛世安康戏录——洞房花烛（杨懿×裴却）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing'>GuChengjing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>盛世安康戏录——洞房花烛（杨懿×裴却）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>背景：景丰二十四年秋，祈王杨懿与裴却大婚。前一日，裴却因追捕刑部重犯，不顾自身安危，幸得杨懿及时赶来相救。大婚当日，杨懿就昨日之事惩戒裴却</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>裴却</p><p>【景丰二十四年初，景丰帝赐婚，同年秋日完婚。得知这消息的时候，正在府里收拾书架，外头匆匆来了人，道是圣旨到，日日跟在陛下身前，也没听着什么风吹草动，待净手焚香后，才知道这一抹明黄里头，竟是这般喜事。把这当成喜事，也实是因着如今对杨懿那份缱绻爱意。思及四年前的种种光景，倒像是避不开的命里注定】<br/>【日子一晃便到了大婚之时，红衣红履，红带红披，没有话本子里的紧张心悸，只是婚前三月不见，独独剩了数不尽的想念。刑部来了信，说是正在追查的逃犯有了踪迹，念着明日大婚，本想推了旁人去，可思前想后又怕底下人没个头脑，打草惊蛇，只好亲自带人追捕。这一追便是入夜才追上，逃犯心狠手辣，好说歹说，才将利害关系阐述个明白，眼瞅着逃犯就要缴械投降，不知哪根弦没搭对，猛地歹心乍起，竟是挥刀砍伤三五侍卫，大惊之下尚未作出新的决定，已被揽入宽厚胸膛。鼻尖嗅到一丝熟悉气味，抬头入眼，才晓得这人竟时时刻刻守着自己行踪】<br/>【昨日凶险恍如一梦，如今一切尘埃落定，坐在祈王府婚房的榻上，将心思往下沉沉，偷看一眼身侧人不善面庞，打昨儿起便没笑过，白日里应付着外人，偶尔还能看着点笑意，现下只剩二人，反而板起脸来。低头浅笑一声孩子气，起身倒了杯热茶递过去】<br/>你若一直板着脸，我只能当你不愿成婚，你要抹不开面子，我便去同姑父说一声，就说，莫要委屈了王爷，可好？</p><p> </p><p>杨懿</p><p>【秋色浅淡，皎月高悬，本已夜至三更，祈王府中却热闹非凡。家丁仆从往来忙碌，灯火锦帐细密铺陈，翘着二郎腿斜倚在庭院中央的太师椅上，一边指挥下人将锦缎红烛妥帖布置，一边由衷感慨唯有这满府的富贵喜庆，才配得上迎娶那人心意的万分之一。望江初遇，一见倾心，自此心中便有归属。彼时觉他如空谷幽兰，端方雅正，相处久了才发觉，这分明是一只披着白兔外表的小狐狸，狡猾却又可爱到人心里。相识四载，眼看着他从最初的不信任到如今甘心嫁入王府，多年的等待与追寻，到得如今终是圆满。长夜过半，睡意全无，尽管明日的嫁娶之礼早已准备妥帖万全，仍是再次着人反复查验，生怕落下哪些细节留了遗憾。自开始准备婚事至今，与他已逾三月未曾见面，其间虽定期遣人问候，但终究不及亲眼见到令人心安。所幸他非是容易闯祸之人，亦不会轻易涉足险境，想到只待过了今夜便能名正言顺将他护在翼下，便更加几份迫不及待。料定他与自己心意相通，此时定然也无法入眠，便命小厨房炖了雪梨羹，用食盒装了连夜送往裴府。不想不消半个时辰，送羹的人便急急忙忙回来禀报，道是正君竟已连夜出去追捕犯人】<br/>【起初听到消息之时勃然大怒，手中羹盏砸了一地，将未能及时禀报行踪的暗卫骂了个狗血淋头，待冷静下来便愈发开始担心。思索片刻，终是将规矩礼法扔到一边，着人备马，亲自将人提回来】<br/>【追踪寻人，打道回府，待到一夜折腾尘埃落定之时，已将近天明。亲自将人送至裴府，复又匆匆折回王府，幸而未曾误了吉时。领仪仗出门，红锦铺路，敲锣打鼓，所经之路，遍撒喜钱，男女老少，尽皆欢呼，好不热闹。一路行至裴府，八抬大轿，明媒正娶，热闹欢喜了一路，终是将心爱之人娶回家中】<br/>【拜堂，敬酒，繁复礼节，闹到了晚上终于清净下来。坐在床边微微舒气，笑僵的面容终于恢复原本表情。昨夜将人带回并非十分顺利，甚至于若非自己赶到及时，今日这喜宴怕是要被办成丧宴，因此到得此时，心中所思更多还是昨夜死生一瞬的惊险。沉默许久不欲言语，明知身侧之人此刻的目光正投射过来，却刻意回避了那目光，就是想听听他到底想要说出怎样的解释来，不想听了许久却是这孩子气的一番言语，顿时被气笑】我心意为何，书期不清楚？【一边说着一边起身解了腰间衣带】你我既已礼成，你便是这个王府的正君，任谁来悔婚，都晚了。</p><p> </p><p>裴却</p><p>【若早就知晓会有今日，那望江初见时，便不会有彼时的针锋相对，白白蹉跎了中间这许多年，索性该吃的苦都吃过，该熬的难也熬过，辈分地位也好，后记史书也罢，总归再无人能拆，无人敢论。圣旨出，宗庙告，天地已证，将二人名字隽于宗谱列齐，眼前棱角分明的英雄男儿，便生生世世成为自己身边并肩同行的良人。眉目里尽是难掩爱意，只道这人面上不羁，越是了解，便越会沉醉在侠骨柔情里，无法自拔。见人故意不看自己，这茶也是避而不接，托着嫌累，笑着摇头放到床头矮几上，伸手将袖口向上挽了几道，主动靠近给人宽衣。今儿上轿前，被府里头的老管家塞了本春宫图，又是叮嘱又是劝，拗不过祖宗规矩，才胡乱翻了几页，看的面红耳赤，如今真到了这时候，更是打耳根后开始泛红。强装镇定的弯腰给人解腰带，将玉佩摘好放到红木桌上，又回头解衣领盘扣】<br/>是，我自是明白你恼火，可那人已经伏法，你就别挂在心上了<br/>【自幼聪敏，唯独对这情爱不够通透，全然不理解这人为何生气这么久，却还是耐着性子好生劝着。刑部之事，虽不至于事事亲为，但总是担着职，也不能什么也不管。盘扣一颗一颗解到胸口，给人脱了外衣放置一旁，按着肩头让人坐到床上，半蹲下身去抬人脚】<br/>昨日之事，是个意外，本以为他只是个采花贼，没想到武功这般高。你若不来，那些护卫也会拼死保我周全，定不能让那贼子伤我半分的<br/>【随身带的护卫都是宫里头那位精心挑出来的，夜里事出突然才会慌了阵脚，待反应过来，不会是他们的对手，这一点还是放心的。脱了一只靴子，又去抬人另一只脚。这活儿给下人也能做，只是想着这人身为皇亲，这些年为自己做的，属实感动，大婚之日伺候夫君，也无不妥】<br/>奉豫，你我大婚，就别甩我脸色了</p><p> </p><p>杨懿</p><p>【红烛摇曳，锦帐旖旎，本该是洞房花烛的缠绵之夜，此刻却蔓延着别扭古怪的气氛。方才一句话出，便自觉有些言重，平日里捧在心尖上护着，着实不该在新婚之夜给人难堪。脸色稍微和缓，正欲出言将此事后果明说，却不想眼前之人竟主动靠近宽衣，顿时身子一僵，定在原地。素白手指深深浅浅触及胸膛，所经之处皆如同烧着一般微微发烫，喉结轻动咽了咽口水，微微闭眼压下心底冲动，反复告诉自己此事绝不可就此揭过，却不想身子仍旧不受控制地起了变化。从前并非不经人事，也曾流连花间不知归处，可自打为了眼前之人散尽所有后院侍郎，自此便只为他一人守身如玉。轻轻呼吸，由着力道任人按下坐在床边，身上燥热愈发明显，但在听到人逻辑清晰的解释之时，脑子瞬间恢复清醒。不想事到如今，这人非但没有自省不该涉险，反而早已备好了说辞将错误摘得干干净净。本已所剩无几的火气，顿时被燎成了冲天怒火，直冲头顶。望着面前紫金发冠在红烛映衬下熠熠生辉，忽然一抬手捏住人下巴逼他扬起脸与自己对视】你也知我们今日大婚？那你可知昨夜我若去晚一步，或许你我此刻便已天人永隔？<br/>【手指微微用力，将人下颌捏得泛白，然而终是不忍身前之人以仰望的姿势看着自己太久，随即撤了力道，一把将人捞起扔在床上，欺身压下】书期，你想要我的命？</p><p> </p><p>裴却</p><p>【这人往日里有多死皮赖脸，如今就有多义正言辞，起初相识时，总是认不出哪一面才是真实的杨懿，日子久了，才发觉每一面都是真实的他。说不出那些爱意深重的话，总想着明明白白做着事儿，就足以表达一切，好在眼前这人不是个重脸面的，那些吴侬软语也没逼自己说过，由是，这份护在心尖的珍惜，也是自己坠入爱河无法自拔的源头。下颚被人捏着，不得不仰头去瞧，映着烛火，瞧见这人的面庞上带着恼火未褪的红晕，鼻尖还嗅到一丝酒气，这一切，都真实的存在着，提醒着自己，不是一场梦。脑袋被迫抬起，下颚吃痛，浑身不适，正要推开没有轻重的手，后话却着实砸在了心口。不是没想过这种可能性，只是一想起，便不由自主的感到后怕，若他们当真不敌，若贼子当真彪悍，若那把尖刀当真刺进自己身体——攥着人靴子的手微微卷曲，下意识的避开来者强势目光，唇瓣微起，不待说出话来，身子被托起摔在床上，虽有软垫厚被，还是难免被撞得有些难受，尤其是以这种仰躺的姿势，看着眼前欺身而下的躯体】<br/>【本就比自己高大许多，伏身下来，遮了大半烛光，手掌抵在光滑被单上，不自觉的有些心虚。若说这些年怕过的外姓人，除了九五至尊，也没见在谁那儿漏过怯，怎的今日被人盯得，有了些慌乱。心里暗骂那句出嫁从夫的纲理伦常，咽了口水，轻声开口】<br/>都过去了，我这不好好的吗。再说了，我是刑部官员，遇事岂能退缩，断没有自己躲在后面，让底下人去送死的道理——<br/>【话越说声越小，不适的向下挪挪身子，伸手想去推人】<br/>但是这事儿，确实是我考虑不周。王爷若气不过，罚下官面壁思过可好？</p><p> </p><p>杨懿</p><p> 【红烛帐暖，春宵苦短，无不是用来形容洞房花烛之夜，然而此刻将意中之人压在床上，心中却无半分缱绻。喜烛光芒温和映入，借着这缕光亮将身下之人细细打量描摹，脑海中浮现的却是昨夜死生一瞬的惊心动魄。凡事没有假设，更经不起假设，因此才更应当在诸事未定之前，防患于未然。听着身下之人明显底气不足的解释，顿时怒极反笑，若是到得此时仍旧扯着正义的旗帜作为错误的借口，那这番解释说与不说又有何意义？当真是平日里过于君子，才宠得人这般不计后果不言代价，着实应当狠狠教训一顿才是。思及此，心中残存的一丝顾虑终于消磨殆尽，低头瞧着那绵软的一双手欲拒还迎地将自己往外推，忽然一身轻笑，顺势起身坐在一侧床边，甚至不忘十分君子地将人扶起，轻声哄着】新婚之夜，我怎么舍得罚你面壁思过呢？况且……【声音拖长，一边说着，一边伸手将人拉近，一粒粒解开喜服上繁复的蟠扣，褪下层层外衫，直至留下中衣】不打你一顿，你是当真不会知道错！【这话说得又快又疾，不待说完，便一把揽住面前纤腰，稍一用力将人扯趴进怀里。床榻上铺着厚厚锦被，即便是摔上去也不会受伤，然而终是本能地腾出一手来将人护住，待到人身形稳住后，牢牢把人圈在腿上，将外裤连同亵裤一并拉下褪至腿弯】<br/>【皓白肌肤，光洁如玉，底裤褪下的瞬间便见两片团肉跃然眼前。若说全无风月之心那是假话，然而那点心思终究被怒气与后怕压下，于是抬手便是一巴掌拍在臀肉上。这一下力道不重，清脆的声音立时传遍整个屋子。手掌与肌肤相击的瞬间，自己头一个先愣住，那团子一般嫩肉绵软之中带着微微弹性，竟不由得令人心猿意马起来。不动声色收回杂乱的心思，手中巴掌不停，几下便将那一侧的臀肉拍至微红。一边拍打着，一边还拿出平日里训斥几个侄子的语气，】不听话，不让人省心，不顾自己安危，不管我会不会担心，欠打！</p><p> </p><p>裴却</p><p>【先头王爷下官的称呼用上，就做足了让人消气的准备，且不说尊卑有别，便是哄着心上人舒心，也是身为王府正君该做的。知人心软，又是对着自己，面上这些恼火模样，八成都是唬着来的，手掌抵在人左肩上，下意识的想要拉开二人距离，倒不是接受不了肌肤之亲，只是眼下弄不清这人究竟要如何，糊里糊涂行了事，只怕日后得被人当成笑话念叨。少时虽跟着小叔学过武，可常年不练，早已荒废，拿着笔杆子的手，想要推开行军打仗的将军，如同痴人说梦。可这小臂还未向上推个半分，这人倒是自觉让开，坐到一旁，心中狐疑，以为这事儿就此揭过，借力起身坐在榻边。耳边是爱人轻声话语，身子迟钝的被人拉近，低头瞧着一双手攀上喜服盘扣，脸颊迅速蹿红，许是不习惯被人伺候，正要伸手拂开，抬到腹间一顿，又缓缓放下。既已成婚，床帏之内又何分君臣。不敢开口再惹人不快，沉默着配合，将厚重喜服一层层褪下，眼里，也只剩下这人不分喜怒的面庞】<br/>王——<br/>【一声未落，刚才还轻手给自己脱衣服的男子已换了行径，整个人被突如其来的力道带倒，上身不受控的摔在床垫上，不待挣扎，腰腹及膝弯已被牢牢按住。勉强撑起脑袋向后望去，也只能看见人宽厚背脊，连带那句没听清的话，身后便是一片凉意。不是没挨过打，当年大理寺一案在堂上被扒了裤子重责时也不见这般羞，骂人无耻的话堪堪停在嘴边，到底是没敢吐出来，手指捏着袖口，犹豫着是否要开口求饶，巴掌声比痛感更快的传进脑袋里，在安静的婚房里炸开一声脆响。倒是不痛，只是羞，无地自容的羞。除了小时候调皮被小叔按在腿上打过巴掌，还未曾有人敢这样对自己，那些记忆翻腾着出现，只是徒增羞耻】<br/>【巴掌声不断，起初只是听着有些渗人，真真的感受倒也不疼，可这人好歹是个领兵打仗的主儿，连着拍打几下，便觉得皮肤火辣辣的泛了些疼痛。尤其是说话间，里里外外都把自己当个孩子一样教训，整个脸埋进被褥里，还是躲不过入耳的训斥。忍了好一会儿，实在是听不得这些话，小幅度的活动起来，胳膊向后挡在右边臀肉上，支棱着上身低声呢喃】<br/>别，别打了……我错了还不行吗……</p><p> </p><p>杨懿</p><p>【红烛光亮透着暖意，喜服遍地凌乱散落，微醺酒醉，呢喃低语，怀中腿上又压着心爱之人，古往今来，莫不是人生头等乐事。只是，却要忽略心爱之人前一夜做的糊涂事。巴掌不停，一下一下准确地扇在团子肉上，随之而来的是一声一声极有节奏的清脆声响，这声响起初听来不觉如何，却在混合了腿上之人的呼吸声后，变得微带桃色。桃色之中，骤然听见传来的轻声告饶，眉峰一轩，不打算放过，却暂时停了手】<br/>知道错了？错在哪了？【一边心不在焉地问话，一边仔细查看被打的那一侧臀肉。白日里考虑了整整一日才选了这最温和的巴掌，但也着实担心这看起来只会舞文弄墨的人儿，会被自己的几巴掌打给坏了。手指按压几处红得最厉害的皮肉，依旧柔软并无变硬的肿块，立时便放下心来，索性便更放开了手脚。不待等到回答，复又继续开口】你也别急着回答，同样不顾自己安危之事这不是头一遭，【将人腰身往回拢了拢，垫着纤腰的腿向上抬起几分，稍微调整坐姿使人臀峰高高耸起，这才满意地继续训话】往日里你尚未嫁与我，便是再气也要顾及裴家，可如今你既已是我的人，我便绝不容许你再做傻事。<br/>【嘴上说着，手臂不自觉地跟着扬了起来，不偏不倚正好打在已经红透的臀峰上。这一次绷紧的皮肉没再被弹起变得颤抖，只是发出一声稍微的声音，紧接着那一处便瞬间变得更红。显见这样的打法更容易受伤，顿时不甚满意地皱了皱眉头，抬起的腿也跟着放下一些。而就在这个档口，第二巴掌又再次落在了面前白花花的团子上。这一巴掌打在另一侧，一方面终究是心软心疼，另一方面也是不愿伤他过重待会误了正事。巴掌接二连三落在饱满臀峰上，将白净一团染上一片绯红，低头看去竟如同蜜桃一般。深吸几口气，待到声音里完全听不出可疑的沙哑，才停了手继续问】听懂了吗？</p><p> </p><p>裴却</p><p>错——<br/>【认错的话都快从唇齿间脱出，又被人止住，只好委屈巴巴的憋回嗓子里。倒不是打心底里认错认罚，只是人在屋檐下不得不低头，打也打不过，眼下情况，怕是讲道理的话都不等说出口，又得挨上几巴掌。过去若是闹了别扭，头一转回了裴府，饶是这人心急火燎，也闯不进裴府大门半步。今时不同往日，礼已成，名分已定，这要是再耍小脾气往裴府回，平白让旁人看了笑话。既然日后要相依为命的过日子，总不能在大喜之日就争吵不休。暗自宽慰着自己，权当哄着这位爷心气，挨点打也没什么。正合计着，也没发现腰身已经被抬了起来，等反应过来时，高耸臀肉又是挨了一下重击，猝不及防的喊出声】<br/>啊——<br/>【不出声还好，声音刚从嘴中漏出，脸颊再填一分红晕，配合着屋内烛光，氤氲着变了声调，听起来格外柔情。脚尖堪堪点地撑着腿，小腹卡在人腿根，不舒服的小心调整着，没想闪躲，只是单纯的给自己找个舒服的姿势趴着。耳边还是人喋喋不休的话，不知是哪个字眼戳中了心口，先前那点自以为是渐渐动摇，随之而来的破了城墙，轰然倒塌。满心满脑都是这人不太温柔的关切声音，仔细想来，确实是忽略了心上人的感受。倒也不是真的得亲自去追，或者，派人去祈王府调兵同去也好，太过逞强的后果，便是被人像训孩童一样，按在腿上教训】<br/>【想明白此事自己确实有错，倒也不再求饶，老老实实的趴在床上由人打着，换了一面地方招呼，疼痛也重头开始，不再叠加，控制着喘息的速度，羞着脸在心里头数数，直等着拍打停下，才把脑袋稍微从床里抬起点距离，声音软糯，小声回应】<br/>懂了……<br/>【想着那些年学的礼义廉耻，都是对外的，床帏之内，夫君身侧，却也不必记挂着这些虚礼。怕人不知道自己是真心悔过，依旧保持着挨打姿势不动，两根食指在下颚前一上一下的替换交叠着，咬着下唇鼓足勇气接着开口】<br/>奉豫，我当真知错了，我——【到底是说不顺，一句话磕磕巴巴，说的自己心都揪在一起，也不知道在圣上面前一口一个微臣知错，怎的到了眼前人这儿，偏生这么难说。胸腔压在床上有些喘不过气，胳膊稍微撑着力，把话说完】我不该让你担心，对不起。你若还没消气，便继续打吧，我绝对不躲，真的……<br/>【这话说完，脑袋再次埋进被里，认定了身后这人绝对会心软，到底是动了点小心思，也只为了屁股不受罪】</p><p> </p><p>杨懿</p><p>  【软糯低沉的声音从身侧传来，心下蓦地一片柔软。别看这人天生一副书生之气，骨子里却带着十足的骄傲，往日犯了错，便是闹到御前也极少这般乖觉，认打认罚。心中明白这样的改变不单是这一顿巴掌打疼了他，更是他从心底里接纳自己，认同了这样的训诫关系。只是这人平日里何等羞涩内敛，又怎会亲口道出，若非太过于懂他，岂非辜负了这尽数托出的一片痴心？手臂用力将人拢得更紧，掌心覆上灼热滚烫的团子肉，不急着动手，语气稍有缓和】有些话不论你说与不说，我都明白。但只一样，今儿我打你，不为你让我担心，只为你不顾自己的安危去冒险。【顿了顿，复又道】朝廷可以没有给事中，但祈王府却不能没有正君……<br/>【这话说出又自觉过于矫情，索性便不再继续下去。臀肉上的温热传入掌心，知道这样的打法虽不伤人，但终究免不了疼痛，便打着圈轻轻按揉起来。烛火映照下，两团原本白皙肉球此刻已完全红透，最重的部位甚至泛起点点砂来，多少有些后悔下手过重。可随即想到昨夜的刀锋只差半分便会封喉，顿时火又窜起来，抬手一巴掌不轻不重地打在臀峰上】别以为认了错就算过关！<br/>【看着红彤彤的臀肉因这一巴掌变白而又迅速蹿红，索性狠了狠心决定全部打完再做计议。手掌微微用力，横跨两片臀瓣按压在臀上，感受沟壑在掌心底有规律地翕动，故意板着脸宣判】最后二十，这事算完，如果再有下次一定把你打哭。【话刚说完，便扬手开打，抡开胳膊照着两片臀瓣打下去。因着方才已打了许多，故而这次便收了力道，并不苛责为难，一边一下，均匀而又有规律地打下去。十数下后，面前团肉已彻底红透，一上一下在腿上弹跳，如同彻底熟透饱满欲滴的蜜桃一般，由不得人不心猿意马。刻意压制着呼吸不让人听出端倪，再落下的巴掌便显见更轻了几分】</p><p> </p><p>裴却</p><p>【本就是故意把话说的好听，为的能让人动了恻隐之心，不再对自己下手。可偏生，算错了身后这人的脾性，若是个怜香惜玉的倒也罢了，哪知，是个不进油盐的武夫。提着颗心暗自等着，上身未见被扶起，反而又是一巴掌招呼上来，顿时疼的浑身一抖，呜咽一声咬咬下唇。平日里君子相待，着实是忘了祈王本性。暗骂自己沉不住气，早知会因那贼子挨这么一遭，就该让旁人去的。闻言还要再打，连忙撑着身子回头看人】<br/>王爷，别——<br/>【让人继续打消气是自己说的，现在怕疼也是来不及。听着不辩喜怒的声音，求饶的话也只是到了唇齿间转了一圈，又怏怏的被憋回肚里。说不怕是假的，行军之人的巴掌本就比常人宽厚，更何况是这人常年习武，每一巴掌都跟挨了一板子似的。双腿不自然的绷紧，臀肉夹紧更是火辣辣的疼，为了少受罪，还是不得不放松下来，伏回榻间小声回应】<br/>知道了……<br/>【如临大敌般咬牙忍着，耳边巴掌声不断，身后疼痛也未见轻，本想当个宁死不屈的勇士，可实在是疼得狠了，左右开始活动起来，全然不记得方才做过的承诺。他若堂堂正正摆了王爷的谱，下令用家规处置，在外人面前自己定然能熬住酷刑，可这又不是受刑——心里头那点小算盘打的响，伸手向后，不知道碰到人哪处衣料，两根手指钳住，向外拉拉】<br/>王爷，疼，轻点……<br/>【喘气间带着胸腔里闷闷的哭音，被打的头脑发蒙，也记不住打了多少，以为是自己的求饶让人停了手，箍着自己的力道刚松了点，立刻从人胳膊底下钻了出去，倒也没敢跑远，踉跄的在人身前站着，双手覆上身后肿胀，刚碰到表皮就疼的收回手来。鼻头发酸，鼻翼一抽一抽，十分不满的盯着人抱怨】<br/>哪有人大喜日子挨打的，你……<br/>【底气不足，嚷了小半句就不肯再说，低头瞧着自己光着的脚，活脱一受了委屈的模样，说话间也自然而然的加了敬语】您就算打，也轻点嘛，您不用上朝，我还得去呢……</p><p> </p><p>杨懿</p><p>【双腿之上蜜桃跃动，方压下心头的怒火，另一股火便又被撩拨起来，只是这次的火却非是轻易能被熄灭。巴掌越落越轻，冲动愈发强烈，正欲抬手时衣袖一沉，竟是被人扯住。听着那人拉着袖口低声控诉，顿时心下柔软起来，如化开的春水，滚入肺腑，一片熨帖。然而手中力道刚一减轻，身上之人便猛地弹跳开来，因怕他挂在脚腕的亵裤将人绊倒，连忙伸手去扶，却不想扑了个空。维持着姿势看他一脸委屈扭捏地站在不远处，双手还不忘护着挨打的地方，样子像极了平日里挨了打的小侄子，顿时噗嗤一下笑出声。轻咳一声止住笑意，歪头瞧着那人小声嘟囔抱怨的可爱模样，以及双腿之间偶尔扬起动弹的小小家伙，嘴角难以抑制地上扬。微微弯腰牵住人手，将人拉着引回身前，因是面对着看不清身后的伤处，便只能伸手试探着轻轻抚上臀肉，口中半是玩笑半是责怪】你也知是大喜之日！<br/>【手掌在滚烫的团肉上轻轻摩挲，因着看不见伤势终究心里不安，回头折腾起来有得他受，便索性微微用力再次将人按趴在怀中。一边轻轻吹气，一边打着圈地按揉。掌心摩挲着沟壑起伏，原本柔软的皮肉此时因为肿胀而稍有紧绷，被掌心抚过的臀肉白了又红，直至许久终于明显缓解，忽然记起什么】皇兄圣明，特意给了你十日休沐，还上什么朝？【说着，按揉速度减慢，手指向沟壑深处探去，探到比臀肉更温热的穴口，拇指轻轻抵不再动作，低头附耳低言】春宵苦短，书期也当与我一同珍惜才是。<br/>【话未说完，手中复又有了动作，拇指沿着滚烫穴口打了个圈，一点一寸向着更深处陷入。未经探索的领悟迷情而又诱人，然而终是疼惜怀中的人，手指进退间插入缓慢，许久方将拇指完全没入】书期，疼么？</p><p> </p><p>裴却</p><p>【说是委屈，倒也不尽然，错是自己犯的，也是自己认的，挨自家夫君一顿打算不得什么见不得人的大事，大抵是一直被这人宠着，刚成了亲就受这么疼的打，面子里子都有些过不去。别扭的站在原地不肯看人，要不是对这段感情深信不疑，指不定歪出什么到手就扔的混账想法。由着人拉到身前，直挺挺的站在人两腿之间，身后再次被宽大掌心盖上，没由来的小腹一紧，除去疼痛，还多了几分别样感受。只是不等把人推开，耳边又是带着笑的训斥，怒瞪一眼却不躲，放任人给自己揉伤。半眯着眼靠在人怀里，不多会儿，又是熟悉的姿势横趴在人腿上，以为又是哪句话惹人不快，刚要开口，听闻后话不禁一愣】<br/>休沐？我怎么不知道……<br/>【昨日还照常上了朝，下朝后在御书房也没听着这旨意，心里狐疑着这话的真假，若真是圣意还好，待明日跟王爷进宫面圣时再谢恩，可若不是呢。越琢磨越觉得，保不齐是这人胡编乱造的，仗着陛下宠他，拉着自己来个先斩后奏。脑袋里尽是些旁的念头，渐渐放松下来，趴在人腿上被揉的十分舒坦，先前的疼痛倒也消退不少，正要回头找人问清楚，忽的感觉臀肉被分开，什么东西抵住私密穴口，大惊之下，哪里顾得上上不上朝的问题。强烈压住想要抵抗的心思，低哼一声伏回榻上。不可否认，被人这样揉捏着起了快感，既是大婚，哪有不行床事的道理。红着脸由着手指慢慢探入，猜不出进了多长，总是忍不住的想往外顶，双腿自然的向两侧分开，像是讨好一般去接纳异物。男子成年皆有陪床，可因着早些年专心读书，一直不肯往院里放人。待入朝之后遇上这人，明里暗里探究院里情况，索性放任不管，这才空到如今。于情事上，空白的如同一张崭新的宣纸，若非大半个月前，被宫里老管事强按着看了场活的春宫图，倒还不知男人间竟是从后进入】<br/>不，不疼——<br/>【回话时才发觉声音已变了调，暗自骂自己没出息，却突然想起什么，犹豫再三还是开了口】王，王爷，为什么，不是您在下呢？</p><p> </p><p>杨懿</p><p>【手指微凉，被炽热紧致的小穴包裹，心中燥热得愈发难以自持。忽然听见这人不知是天真还是玩笑的话，险些被气笑，手下报复般加快速度。潮湿温软的肠壁与指腹相互摩挲，撑开的穴口吞吐中一张一合，猛地抽出手指，连带着拉出丝丝缕缕可疑的潮湿，忽而低笑一声】你若是上来自己动，为夫怕你会吃不消。<br/>【想来那处小嘴儿从未尝过这般滋味，此刻红得与两瓣臀肉别无二致，带着旖旎暧昧的气息，每一次律动都勾引诱惑着人去探索。不准痕迹咽了咽口水，耐着性子压下翻涌的欲火，拿起床头早已备好的芦荟膏小心涂在穴口周围，三指并入温柔替人做扩张。缓缓推进，深入浅出，因念着人初尝房事，故而动作格外温和，却奈何那处当真紧密，不得不抬高腿，将人臀部垫起，才堪堪分开臀瓣。既已将姿势调整好，第四根手指便趁势而入，在一片柔软潮湿的包裹之中，努力向更深处探寻。扩张许久，指尖的湿滑将欲满溢而出，知是时，这才恋恋不舍地抽出手指，将早已柔软下来的人放在床上，欺身压下】<br/>【衣裤早已在方才起身之时利落褪下，此刻坦诚相对，肌肤相触，炙热难耐的下身触上同样滚烫的臀肉，一时间更觉欲火中烧。用手扒开两瓣臀肉，将阳根顶在穴口前，忍着难耐的欲望，沙哑着声音轻声唤了句】书期，你忍一下。【言罢再不犹豫，扶着人腰身猛地向前顶去】</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------拉灯---------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>